Your Number One Fan
by prsweetie
Summary: Embarking on a life that she never knew to love a man that fulfilled her dreams was worth the world to her. What happens when standing by her man isn't always enough? Starring Randy, OC, Mickie, John and others
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story is one that I have been sitting on since I wrote One Night Only. I decided to make a prequel to the story. I hope you all enjoy. There is a graphic done by Ley Elizabeth on the SBG page._

* * *

Gabriella Bennett walked through the courtyard of Spalding University. Moving from the city of Saint Louis to the rural area of Louisville, KY hadn't been as bad of a move of she had originally thought. In fact, even though she had only been there for a few weeks, she was really starting to become in love with the quaint little town. Dropping her back bag into the back seat of her Jeep Liberty, Gabriella headed to her off campus apartment to get ready for work.

Gabriella came from a well-to do family in Saint Louis. Her father, Steven was a prestigious lawyer and her mother was a former pageant queen who had settled into being a socialite wife. Neither one of her parents could understand Gabriella's intense desire to want to try life outside of what she knew, but they loved her enough to let her fly her wings. Of course, Steven put his foot down when it came to Gabriella living on campus. He insisted that she had her own apartment and looking at things now, she was happy to not have to share her space with anyone.

Settling into the kitchen, Gabriella started to work on her Management homework. She was a business major who really wanted to open her own business. What kind of business varied from day to day, but she knew that she wanted to have the words CEO next to her name. Gabriella pulled her mid length black hair up in a sloppy bun and got to work.

Two hours later, the sound of knocking at her door broke her concentration. Getting up, she quickly headed toward the door.

"Hey girl. You busy?" Gabriella shook her head and let her friend in. Since arriving in Louisville, she had met and befriended the bubbly, loud Mickie James. Mickie was an Olive Garden waitress by day and a kick ass woman's wrestler by night. She also happened to live in the apartment directly across the hall from Gabriella.

"Damn girl, you reek of alfredo."

Mickie rolled her eyes as she plopped down on the couch. "Yeah, well some kid decided to see how his vomit would look on me. I'm telling you, Gaby, they don't pay me enough for this shit."

Gaby shook her head as she grabbed two bottles of water before settling beside Mickie.

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"Studying."

"Girl, how are you going to get laid if you don't ever get your head out of a book?"

"I don't come here to get laid; I came here to go to school."

"Ok, but how much fun is the next four years going to be if you spend them cooped up in this apartment?" This was a constant argument between the two friends.

"Why don't you come to my show tonight?"

"Mickie, I don't know anything about wrestling."

"So what? I could use the support. Besides there are these two hot new guys that started recently and I promised them I would show them around town after the show. Please?" Mickie batted her big, brown eyes and Gaby found herself caving.

* * *

Several hours later, Gaby sat in the front row of the Ohio Valley Wrestling school feeling like a fish out of water. She sat quietly in her tailored blazer and jeans while everyone around her screamed obscenities and drank beer. It wasn't all bad; Gaby really enjoyed some of the matches. Everyone seemed really athletic and she was impressed at the things they could do.

Further along in the show, Gaby felt herself becoming more intrigued. She even allowed herself to scream when Mickie beat a woman by the name of Melina Perez. She took a quick glance at the schedule and noticed that there was only one more match left.

The first man that came to the ring had platinum blonde hair that spiked up in the middle while the sides were shaved off. He had an amazing physique and a beautiful smile. Gaby couldn't help but to fan herself as he walked into the ring.

However, it was the second man that really caught Gaby's eye. He was well-built but not overly muscular. His dark hair was cut into a slight bowl cut and he had a permanent smirk on her face. Gaby watched intently as the two men fought for fifteen minutes. The two ended up outside of the ring and right in front of Gaby. As the blonde started to kick the brunette in the back, he looked up and made eye contact with Gaby, displaying the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen in her life.

Gaby wasn't even sure when the match ended or who won, she was too focused on the man with the eyes. Later on, she met Mickie outside where they got in the car and headed for a nearby bar.

Settling in to a booth, Gaby told Mickie what an amazing job she did and promised she would start to come to more shows.

"Hey guys. Over here." Mickie waved her hand back and forth and when Gaby looked up, she found herself unable to speak.

"Gaby, this is John Cena and Randy Orton. There the ones I was telling you about."

Unable to utter a simple eye, Gaby resorted to head nodding as the two men sat down. John, Randy and Mickie started talking about wrestling while Gaby sat in silence. Finally Randy looked over at her and spoke.

"So are you a wrestling fan?"

Gaby cleared her throat. "Not really. I went to support Mickie but you guys really do some incredible things."

"It's always great when we can make a fan out of someone." Randy offered her a smirk that sent Gaby's temperature rising. "So how did you become friends with her?"

"She lives across the hall from me."

"Oh, you don't seem like you are from here. I mean, you don't have an accent or anything."

"No I'm from Saint Louis. I am here for school."

"No shit. That's my hometown." Gaby felt herself becoming more at ease with Randy as they talked about various hangouts that they used to frequent in their old town.

"Yo, Orton, you ready man? We got practice at 7." Randy looked over at John and reluctantly nodded. Standing up, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Gaby's cheek.

"Nice meeting you. Maybe I'll see you around." Turning around Gaby watched him and John leave the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been five days since Gaby attended the wrestling show and met Randy and her head had been in the clouds ever since. She found herself daydreaming about him when she should be concentrating on school work.

_Snap out of it, Gabriella. He is just another distraction to keep you from doing what you need to do._

She cursed herself for getting lost in those deep blue eyes and especially for letting those eyes be the focal point of her dreams ever since. Sighing deeply, she walked into the small diner anxious to get a turkey sandwich.

After ordering, she sat by the window patiently waiting for her food to be done. She busied herself with her cell phone, playing an intense game of Tetris.

"Gabriella?" Gaby looked up startled. Other than Mickie, no one ever seemed to know that she existed. She wasn't ugly, just quiet and quiet college kids were lonely ones.

"Randy, hi." She found her smile growing as big as her face as she stared at Randy clad in basketball shorts and a wife beater. "How are you?"

"Hungry as hell. Stopped by to get some food. Hey, do you want to sit and eat with me?"

Surprised by the question, Gaby wasn't quite sure how to answer. She only had one serious boyfriend in her life and that ended when she went off to college. She was not one who was used to a whole lot of attention.

"Uh, sure. I'm just waiting on my food now." Randy smiled at her and offered her a seat.

Once the cashier told her that her food was ready, she cautiously sat down across from Randy and picked at her food. She was starving but the idea of stuffing her face in front of such a gorgeous man was foreign to her. Instead she took her time eating her sandwich and fries. She couldn't help but giggle at the chewing noises that easily came out of Randy's mouth as he devoured two hamburgers, extra large fries and a milkshake.

"Hungry?"

"You have no idea; the trainers are busting my ass. So if you're from Saint Louis, why the hell did you come all the way out here for school?"

Gaby dropped her head as she thought of an answer. "I guess the only answer is I wanted to have my own identity outside of my parents and I felt like going to a college in another state was the only way to do that."

Gaby looked up at Randy and his eyes held a twinkle that rocked her core. "I know exactly what you mean. My dad and my grandpa were both wrestlers so I gotta work twice as hard. I mean, if it wasn't for them I wouldn't have half the opportunities I have now, but it's hard to have all that pressure on my shoulders. I have to be better than them or I will be just another kid riding his Daddy's coattails."

Gaby nodded as she completely understood where he was coming from. "So do you like it?"

She slightly smiled as she saw Randy's eyes lit up. "I love it. I was trying to find something I was good at. Even tried the army for while, but that shit didn't work out. Wrestling is the only thing that comes naturally to me. It's like I was born to do this. Without it, I would probably be that cashier right now."

The rest of the meal was sat in complete silence as Gaby was unsure of what to say. Noticing that Randy was finished his food, she quickly started to gather her things.

"Lunch was nice. Thank you."

"Hey, you stopped me from being here alone, so thank you. Hey what are you doing tomorrow night?"

Gaby thought for awhile. The truth was other than schoolwork, she didn't really have much going on. Not many friends, no boyfriend, hardly any extracurricular activities. She was the epitome of a bookworm.

"Nothing really."

"There is a fair in town and John and Mickie are going and the last thing I feel like doing is watch them flirt without doing shit else. You wanna go to keep from being bored out of my mind?"

Gaby felt her cheeks start to flush. _Settle down, girl. It's not really a date, just an excuse to not be the third wheel. Don't read too much into it._

"Sure. That sounds like it could be fun."

"Well it's a date then. What's your number?" Gaby rattled off her number as well as said her goodbyes to Randy before walking back to her car feeling light as a feather.

"So I heard Orton asked you out?" Mickie asked as she walked through Gaby's door a few hours later.

"Hello to you too."

"John called and said Orton asked my cute, brunette friend to go to the fair with us tomorrow. So I assumed that would be you."

"It's no big deal; he just doesn't want to be the third wheel." Mickie started laughing as she grabbed a bottle of water out the fridge.

"You really don't know when you have been asked out, do you? What was the policy in St. Louis? They gave you a cow as a symbol they were interested or something."

Gaby sighed. She admired Mickie for her boldness and ability to always say whatever was on her mind, but right now she really wished she would just shut up. She was already nervous enough, by making it seem like it wasn't actually a date made the nerves in her stomach settle down slightly.

"All I am saying is Randy Orton is considered a god by most chicks in this damn town. They swoon over him, and go to wrestling shows when they know damn good and well, they don't know shit about wrestling. They even have gone as far as hanging out at the gym just to see him without his shirt, drenched in sweat. It's fucking pathetic if you ask me."

"What's your point, Mickie?"

"My point is out of every chick that would gladly take their pants off and spread their legs, he asked you. So don't even give me that 'it's not a date bullshit' because trust me, it's a date."

Gaby sat down on the kitchen chair and put her head in her hands. "Well if it's a date, what the hell am I doing?"

"Newsflash bookworm, you're hot. You may not see it but behind the massive stack of books that you have always attached to your face is a hot chick that is begging to come out and I swear to you I am determined to make you see that."

Gaby looked on warily as Mickie skipped to Gaby's closet.

True to Mickie's world, Gaby had spent the better part of the day being plucked and waxed. After several changes, Gaby walked out the door looking and feeling like a new person. She didn't even recognize the girl that she saw in the mirror.

Her long, brown hair was blow dried straight and hanging down her back as opposed to her normal ponytail. Her tan shoulders were on display in a form fitting tank top and her bottom half was covered in skin tight capris. The only thing that Gaby put her foot down on was the 6 inch wedge sandals that Mickie was trying to make her wear. There was no way she was going to be walking around a fair in those.

After a half an hour to apply the "natural" look on her face, Mickie insisted that they were ready to go. Walking down the steps towards the boy's car, Mickie had one final piece of advice before Gaby was allowed to go.

"Let your guard down, this is not a test, it's just you having fun with a hot guy, got it?"


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella had always been a fan of fairs, ever since she was a little girl. She would ride every ride, eat French fries, cotton candy and funnel cake before going home with numerous stuffed animals and passing out in her bed.

Louisville was pretty warm for an early September evening. The car ride had been filled with conversation between Mickie and John while Gaby looked out the window and Randy played with the radio buttons. Once getting there, the foursome got a wrist band as opposed to tickets and started picking rides.

Mickie said that they couldn't go on the Ferris wheel until it was dark out because that was the only time that it was worth riding. Gabriella looked out the corner of her eye at one the games and headed over there, letting the other three debate on what to do first.

She gave the worker three dollars and sat down in front of the water pistol. She was normally pretty good at these types of games. She was steady with her hand and had great eyesight. As the bell rung, she concentrated on making the little horse move by spraying the water perfectly through the hole. The siren signaled that someone had won and looking up she noticed it wasn't her.

Trying to mask her disappointment, she started to head over to find Mickie and the boys. As she stood up, a stuffed blue Care Bear came into her view. She looked up to see Randy smiling down at her.

"Figured you should have it."

"You were the one that beat me?"

"Hey, what can I say? I'm good at everything." His smirk made it impossible to take his cockiness seriously. Instead Gaby laughed as she held the small stuffed animal. Randy and Gaby walked towards Mickie and John and Gaby felt her body start to relax a little.

Maybe she did need to start to have a life outside of school. She wasn't always shy, just around new people. The only ones that knew her real personality were Mickie and some friends from back home. But there was something about the way that Randy looked at her all night that was strangely comforting to her.

After hours of endless rides and spending obscene amounts of money on games, Gaby had 7 stuffed animals, 4 that Randy won and 3 she had won herself. Mickie said it was a conspiracy being as though she only had one stuffed flower.

Gaby couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. She couldn't stop laughing at the childish banter between John and Randy. The two of them made it impossible to keep a straight face. She made eye contact with Mickie, who seemed pleased that she was really enjoying herself for the first time in a long time.

The fair was getting ready to close as the four of them finally made it to the Ferris wheel. Randy and Gaby sat together as John and Mickie were already in the own cart in a full fledged make out session, like two horny teenagers.

The ride started off silent, as Gaby took the time to admire the dark, country sky. She felt a shiver pass through her as the temperature had started to decrease. She jumped slightly as Randy placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"I don't bite, you know. Just figured it wouldn't be much fun for me if you became an icicle."

"Sorry, you just took me off guard a bit."

"Did you have fun?"

Gaby nodded as she inhaled his intoxicating cologne. "A lot. Thank you so much for inviting me."

"Not a problem. So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I was going to get some cleaning done but other than that nothing."

"Do you want to have dinner with me? Just the two of us?"

Instead of over analyzing like last time, Gaby just simply answered. "I would love to."

Randy nodded as he moved a stray hair from her face. He ran a finger over her lips that caused a sensation in Gaby that she hadn't felt in a long time. He lowered his mouth onto hers and she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her throat. The kiss felt like it lasted for hours when in truth it was only a few short minutes. The two pulled apart as the ride started to come to stop. The two got off and met up with John and Mickie.

Later on, after the boys had dropped them off, the two friends sat in Gaby's apartment as she shared the events of the kiss with Mickie. They sat in the bed and giggled like schoolgirls until sleep overcame, both excited about he potential new men in their lives.

* * *

_Six Months Later_

Ever since that date six months prior, Gaby and Randy had been inseparable. They had spent all of their free time together and often double dated with John and Mickie, who had also started a monogamous relationship with each other.

Gaby was still very much into her schoolwork, and Randy still breathed wrestling but it seemed that their differences were what made it work between them. Gabriella took the time to really try and understand the wrestling business. She never missed one of Randy's matches and had even started watching WWE shows on television as sort of a bonding ritual.

Gabriella stood in front of the mirror as she checked to make sure that her simple black dress was appropriate enough. Tonight she was meeting Randy's parents, who had flown in from Saint Louis to see him wrestle this weekend. She was nervous to say the least. She really hoped that they liked her.

Securing her hair in a low ponytail, she decided that she looked fine. Walking into the kitchen, she thought to call Mickie to see what she was doing but she opted against it. Instead she sat down at the kitchen table, and flipped through a magazine.

A few minutes later she heard the rattling of keys, which meant that Randy was there. While they didn't officially live together, Randy did spend the majority of his time at Gaby's apartment.

"Gabs? Gabs?" Randy came running into the room, making Gaby getting up. "They called. They finally fucking called." Randy picked her up and swung her around the room.

"Who called? Are you ok?"

"Vince, baby. He finally called me and John. He offered both of us a dark match at an event. Baby, if I do well, this could mean I will finally get a contract with the WWE. That's the real reason my ma and dad are here. Vince called them first. Isn't that amazing?"

She couldn't even answer him as he had scooped her up again and was now carrying her to bedroom, exclaiming that they had another two hours before meeting up with his parents for dinner.

She really was excited for him. It seemed as though all of Randy's childhood dreams were finally coming true and Gabriella would make sure that she would do anything to support him as best she could.


	4. Chapter 4

The WWE Headquarters was unlike anything Gabriella had ever seen before in her life. Everything was so brand new and clean that Gaby swore the cleaning crew must have lived there. The walls were lined up with wrestlers, past and present. Gaby recognized some of the newer guys but the older ones she didn't quite know. She walked quietly, holding hands with Randy, as he made conversation with his parents.

Stopping at the receptionist to give the woman Randy's information, Gaby had to remind herself to breath. She was trying to be supportive of Randy but she couldn't help but wonder what could become of them if he got the job.

She had heard his father tell stories about being on the road 300 days out of the year, battling fatigue and constant pain. She shared a look with Randy's mother and secretly wondered how she was able to remain so strong after so many years.

She felt Randy squeeze her hand tightly and she turned and offered him a big smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Excited as fuck. I'm ready to get this done. This is what I have been waiting for my entire life." Randy glanced over at John who had turned an interesting shade of green since stepping into the office.

"Dude, you ok?"

John merely nodded before jumping up and heading towards the bathroom, Mickie following close behind. After a few minutes, John had come back looking somewhat more normal than before.

The receptionist came out and Randy, his parents and John headed into the office leaving Mickie and Gaby to wait for the outcome.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Gaby simply shook her head as she looked over at the woman who had quickly become her best friend.

"I just hope that everything works out for Randy and John. They both deserve it."

"Yeah, but you have barely said two words since we got here. What's on your mind, chica?"

"Do you ever think about what could happen if John gets the job? Like what it would mean for the two of you? Are you slightly nervous that maybe you won't fit in the WWE world quite like you did the OVW world?"

Mickie sighed and took a seat next to Gaby. "Well, me personally, I'm hoping that one day I will be in that WWE world with John. But no, I guess I haven't really thought about what would happen. Are you having doubts about Randy?"

Gaby quickly shook her head and looked down at her black slacks. "No, no, I just hope Randy doesn't start having doubts about me."

The women's conversation was interrupted by the loud screaming noise followed by an equally loud, "Hell Yeah". Gaby and Mickie shared a glance before breaking out into a fit of giggles. Seconds later the door opened and Gaby felt herself being lifted off the chair and into the strong arms of her boyfriend. Once he loosened the grip on her enough to allow Gaby to breath, she was finally able to speak.

"I'm assuming you got the job."

* * *

A few months later and Gaby was paying the pizza man as she waited for Mickie to arrive with the beers. It was Thursday night and the first time that Randy would be appearing on national television as an in ring performer for the WWE. Ever since Randy and John became signed with the company, they had to go through a sort of boot camp, which included wrestling training as well as mic skills, photo shoots, people skills, etc.

Gaby and Randy hadn't been able to spend much time together since he signed on the dotted line. Technically they were still a couple, but they went from seeing each every day to maybe having a 30 minute phone conversation on a daily basis. Even when he was home, Gaby could tell that he was clearly distracted.

She focused on her studies to keep her occupied but the semester was winding down and she hadn't picked any summer classes, which means that she would have plenty of time to be by herself.

She heard the door shut and yelled to Mickie that she was in the kitchen. Mickie set the twelve pack on the island, kissed Gaby on the cheek and started to place some of the beers in the fridge.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting the tape ready." Gaby answered as she labeled the videotape, 'April 25, 2002, Randy's first match'. Grabbing the beer, both women went to sit by the TV. John had yet to compete on national television yet. He told Mickie that Vince was still trying to figure out what to do with him. They didn't want him to be anything like his Prototype character but they hadn't really figured out what kind of character they wanted him to be.

After a few matches had went by, Gaby finally saw Randy come down to the ring to face a veteran by the name of Hardcore Holly. She watched like a proud girlfriend as he won his very first match. She felt the tears rise up in her eyes as she realized that his dreams were finally coming true. She looked over at Mickie and noticed that she too had become a bit misty eyed.

"Tell me you are becoming a softie?"

"Fuck no. It's an eyelash." Gaby just looked at Mickie and smiled. She grabbed the phone and dialed Randy's number. She tried not to be too disappointed as his voicemail picked up. Lately she had better conversations with his voicemail then she had with him.

"Hey baby. I just saw the match and wanted to tell you that you looked amazing. I'm so proud of you. Um, call me when you get a chance. It doesn't matter what time it is. Bye." Gaby hung up the phone and placed her head on the back of the couch, trying to put her own fears behind her and focus on Randy's happiness.

* * *

That Saturday, Gaby headed to the library to get done some last minute studying before her finals. She spent the better of her day there trying to immerse herself into the books and keep her mind off the fact that Randy had yet to call. Maybe she wasn't cut out for being a wrestler's wife.

Walking out the library she decided to take a walk around the park in an attempt to clear her head. She sat by the bench and looked at the young couples who had take the warm April weather as an excuse to make out in public and roll around on the grass.

"Excuse me?" Gaby looked up and saw a massive figure standing in front of her. At first she was a little frightened, but looking a little more, she had seen him somewhere before.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I've seen you somewhere before. You used to go to the OVW shows, didn't you?"

Gaby nodded as she placed her sunglasses on top of her head. "Yes. My boyfriend used to train there. He is with the WWE now." The man nodded before taking a seat beside her.

"That's right. You are dating Randy Orton aren't you?" Gaby nodded as she tried to put a name to the handsome face.

"Oh I'm sorry for being rude. I'm Dave Batista."


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh I'm sorry. Did you work with Randy?" Dave chuckled a little as he played with the band on his finger.

"Yeah. You might remember me. I had a shaved head, fangs and weird looking contacts."

Gaby squinted a bit before the realization hit her. "Yes. I do remember you. Wow, you definitely look a lot different."

"I'll take that as a compliment. So do you always sit in the park by yourself?"

Gaby looked down. "I just needed to clear my head. I have finals this week and things have been really stressful. So are you still in OVW?"

Dave shrugged. "Kinda. I was brought up to the WWE for awhile but they are ready to change my gimmick so they sent me back down here until they figured out what they are going to do with me. I'm kind of floating right now. I've been watching Randy though. The kid has some talent."

"Yeah." Gaby tried to sound upbeat but the strain of her relationship carried on through her voice.

"You sound like my wife did when I first started traveling. I really tip my hat to you guys that sit at home and take care of everything. The strength that you women have is nothing compared to us."

Despite Gaby's better judgment, she decided to ask. "How does she handle it? If you don't mind me asking."

"Honestly, I have no idea. Trust me, it's not always easy. There are times I come home and we spend the entire time arguing. When I decided to become a wrestler, I didn't think about how it would possibly affect her and that was my fault. But we love each other and somehow, we manage to make things work."

The ringing of Dave's cell phone stopped their conversation short. He glanced down before offering Gaby a small grin. "I'm sorry, but I have to head back to the gym. It was nice to meet you, Gabriella."

"You too, Dave and thanks." Gaby stood from the bench and headed towards her car, with a better understanding of what she was going to do.

* * *

The months had flown by and the next thing Gaby knew, it was October. Her relationship with Randy was still going strong, despite a few minor setbacks. They didn't get to see each other as often as she would have liked, but they fought to keep their relationship together.

Randy had just been transferred to the Raw brand and Gaby made sure that she didn't have classes during the days that he would be home. She had just got done watching Raw and was settling in for bed, waiting for Randy's nightly call.

Lying in bed, Gaby felt her eyes start to droop just as her phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Gaby, it's John. How quickly can you get to Saint Louis?"

Gaby sat up in her bed. "For what? What's going on?"

John sighed in the background. "Randy fucked up his shoulder when he was wrestling. They don't know how serious it is yet, but I think you might want to be here."

Gaby started running to her closet. "I'll be there as soon as I can." Gaby hung up the phone and quickly called Mickie.

"Pack your bags. We have to go to Saint Louis."

"What the hell for?"

"Randy's hurt and they don't know how serious it is but I need to be there."

"Alright, give me a minute to pack."

The trip to Saint Louis seemed to take forever in Gabriella's mind. After meeting John at baggage claim, the trio ran to the hospital where Randy's was still undergoing tests in order to determine the extent of the damage.

Walking up to Randy's parents, she saw the concerned expression on Mrs. Orton's face and automatically thought the worse. She embraced the young woman in a hug and she felt her body ease some.

"How is he?"

"He's still in there. Look, Gabriella, I wanted to talk to you for a few moments before the doctors come out."

Gabriella nodded her head as she took a seat. "Sure."

"Regardless of what those test results say, this is going to be hell for you and Randy and I just wanted to let you know."

"Hell for me? Why?"

"Injuries in this business are always the worst for everyone involved. The first time Bob got injured, I swore I was going to have to get a divorce. They become bitter and angry because they have to watch on the sidelines while everyone else is still able to do their job.

Depending on how long he is out, he is going to have to watch another wrestler get the push that he was supposed to get, sign the autographs that he wants to sign. Trust me when I tell you, it's hell. Then he has to get used to asking for help when he has to do little things and trust me, those Orton boys are stubborn as hell.

I know that you care about my son, Gabriella and that's why I just wanted to give you a heads up. This is going to be the ultimate test on how much you are going to be able to withstand and remember, this will not be the only injury or setback.

Before his career is all said and done, there will be about 50 times that you will second guess your decisions or choices." Elaine patted the young woman's hand and stood to go be by her husband.

Gaby sat in silence for the rest of the time, allowing Elaine's words to wash over her. She thought being without him for long periods of time was hell, but was life going to be like when he was actually home, away from everything that he loved. But didn't he also love her? Wouldn't he be happy for the minor vacation and being able to spend some quality time with his girlfriend?

"Gabs?" Gaby turned to look at Mickie who signaled the arrival of the doctor who was now given the final say of what was wrong with Randy. Gaby tuned out and only heard certain parts. She vaguely heard that he had separated his shoulder and would require surgery, sooner rather than later. After a few more moments, and allowing Randy's parents to go in the room and talk to Randy, Bob Orton signaled to Gaby that Randy wanted to see her.

Cautiously she walked into the hospital room, not sure what to expect or how he would react.

"Hey baby." Gaby tried to paste a smile on her face but the look in Randy's eyes made her want to cry. "How are you feeling?"

"How the fuck do you think I'm feeling Gabriella? I'm going to be out for six fucking months. Six months of doing absolutely fucking nothing. How do I feel? What a stupid ass question?" Randy through his head down on the pillow and Gaby tried to stop her body from shaking. He had never yelled at her before and the boom in his voice sent shivers down her spine.

"I…I'm sorry. I just…I just don't know what to say. I'm going to go and get your parents or something. I'll be back." Gaby turned to go before he could see the tears start to fall down her face.

Once back in the hotel room, she could help but hear Elaine's voice, over and over again. In her heart she knew that Randy's anger wasn't really towards her, but towards the injury. But she wasn't too sure if she could be as helpful to him as she would like to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella was slowly losing her mind as she walked down the steps of her apartment complex for what seemed like the twentieth time that day.

If Randy wasn't watching numerous hours of wrestling tape, he was barking orders of things he needed before he eventually went outside on the balcony to stare for hours at a time.

Gabriella ran a hair through her messy hair. She couldn't even remember the last time that she saw a genuine smile on her boyfriend's gorgeous face. It had been a month since the surgery and Randy was no happier than he was the night in the hospital.

Gaby tried to keep an upbeat look on things but it was no coincidence that she had been spending more and more time at school lately. She was running out of things to do or say to make him realize that everything was going to be alright. She just needed to clear her head.

After going to the grocery store for more bullshit that he didn't even really need, Gaby started her slow trip back upstairs towards her own personal hell.

Just as she was reaching for her keys, she heard yelling coming from Mickie's apartment. Using her spare key, she opened the door to find Mickie standing in the middle of the room throwing various glass objects around.

"Mick, what the hell is going on?" Mickie turned to look at her friend and finally sat down.

"This is bullshit. Complete and utter bullshit. I'm better than 90 percent of those bitches that are flashing their tits on TV right now, but do I get a chance, hell no. Son of a bitch." Mickie reached over and grabbed a beer from the coffee table.

"What happened?"

"Oh just the fact that Vince called up two more girls to join the roster and of course, I am not one of them. This is such bullshit.

I work my ass off to prove that I'm a damn good wrestler and still I'm being overlooked by chicks with tits the size of boulders. What the fuck is the point of busting my ass if it is just going to get me nowhere?"

Gaby looked sympathetically over at Mickie. She didn't really know what to say, so instead she just sat there as Mickie vented.

"I got an offer from TNA. You know that second rate wrestling show? Yeah, I'm not good enough for the WWE but apparently I am perfect for a wrestling show known as TNA."

"What are you going to do?"

Mickie sighed. "I'm going to take the job. John isn't happy about me going to the competition but his corn fed ass is sitting comfortably living his dream.

I have bills to pay and I need to start wrestling for more than 50 people at a time, so I guess I don't have much of a choice in the matter."

Gaby got up and took a seat next to Mickie. "It could be worse."

Mickie let out a sarcastic laugh. "How the hell could things be worse Gabriella?"

Gaby took a long look at Mickie's door before answering. "You could be dating Randy right now." The two girls looked at each other before sharing a laugh.

* * *

An hour later, Gaby finally made it back to her apartment, certain that Mickie wouldn't be destroying any more items. Shutting the door behind her, Gaby started towards the kitchen to start putting the groceries away.

"Where the hell have you been? Did you get lost on your way to the store?"

Gaby silently counted to ten in her head before answering. "I stopped by to see Mickie. She was having a bad day."

"What the fuck does she know about having a bad day? I'm the one with the fucked up arm, but whatever bitchy mood that chick is in is obviously more important than me. Nice to know that, Gabriella." Randy pushed past her as he grabbed a water out of the fridge before retreating back to the living room.

Gaby pushed the tears back from her eyes, refusing to let Randy know that he's words affected her. Instead she busied herself in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

5 minutes, Randy returns to the kitchen. He looks at Gabriella and shakes his head.

"You look like hell."

_No shit Sherlock_. "I have been busy with school and stuff."

"So busy that you can't even be bothered to comb your fucking hair? You are with me now. I'm a wrestler on TV every week and…"

"No you are not." Gaby set her knife down and sighed. She was getting very sick and tired of being berated by Randy.

"Excuse me?"

"You are not a wrestler on TV every week. You are an injured wrestler who has to sit back while other wrestlers are on TV every week. Randy, I love you. I love you with everything I have but enough is enough.

I have done everything I can for you the past couple of weeks and you can't even be bothered to say fucking thank you. Thank you. Two little words, is it that damn hard for you to say two fucking words to me.

I take you to your doctor's appointments, I cook your meals, I deal with you incessant bitching and now I've just had it."

"Gaby…"

"No don't say one fucking word to me. I'm trying really hard to understand this lifestyle of yours and I'm sorry that you can't be doing what you really want to do right now but this is not my fault.

I have bending over backwards for you and all I want is for my boyfriend to recognize the hard work I have been doing.

To maybe be a little fucking appreciative of everything I have been doing because a normal, sane woman would have left your stupid ass a long time ago." Gabriella threw a dish in the sink.

"You want to treat people like shit? Fine. Go outside and find some stupid ass girl to do all of this for you and take your yelling and degrading fucking attitude because I have had it."

Gabriella stalked through the living room, grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Gabriella, where are you going?"

"The hell away from you. By the time I get back here, I want you gone Randy. I want to believe that I am a strong woman, but I'm not this strong and I shouldn't have to be."

With that, Gabriella stormed out the house, leaving a confused and shocked Randy standing there.


	7. Chapter 7

Gaby realized very quickly after she left the apartment that she was limited on places to go. Of course after her, "I am woman, hear me roar" speech, she knew there was no way she could go back home, at least not yet.

She couldn't go to Mickie's because that would be the first place that Randy would look. Instead she found herself walking aimlessly around the quaint streets of Louisville until nightfall.

She knew that she loved him but Gabriella also understood that maybe she should reconsider being with him. She wanted to play the role of the supportive girlfriend but instead she found herself being a verbal punching bag for his enjoyment. Was it all worth it?

She never considered herself a weak woman, just a quiet one. She had inherited that trait from her mother who had learned over the years to keep her mouth shut and turn a blind eye to all the obvious affairs Gaby's Daddy was having.

Brushing a stubborn tear from her eyes, Gaby started the walk back to her apartment. Before entering, she took a deep breath in hopes of calming her nerves and avoiding any further drama, at least for the night.

She was pleasantly surprised to see her apartment was empty as well as untouched. Venturing into the living room, she saw a note placed on the coffee table.

"_I thought I would give you some time to yourself. I'll be back in the morning so we can talk. Love, Randy."_

Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe a night apart would do them some good and hopefully in the morning they would be able to make some real, adult choices at what was going on between them.

* * *

The next morning Gabriella woke up with a new found energy. She was praying for the best, but expecting the worst. That was the way it always had to be with Randy. She never quite knew which side of him to expect.

Jumping out of the shower, she was applying lotion to her body when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"So you kicked him out huh?"

"Morning Miss James. How are you?"

"Cut the shit. John told me that Randy called in a fit because you went all "she-crazy" on his stupid ass. Is it true?"

"I'm just tired Mick. I'm tired of being treated as if I don't even exist in my own home or have a say in my own relationship. I'm trying to be understanding but even the Virgin Mary would have her limits."

"Damn right. You should have told his lanky ass off a long time ago. I don't know what took you so long."

"Did you call to lecture me?"

Gaby heard rumbling in the background. "No actually I called to tell you he is on his way back to your place right now and for you to call me if you need me." With that, Mickie hung up without even saying goodbye.

Gaby put the phone down and continued to get dressed. Her heart was beating intensely as she had no idea what to expect when Randy came walking through the door. She was so busy in her train of thoughts that the sight of her boyfriend in the mirror caused her to scream out loud.

"Fuck, Randy. You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." Gaby looked up in surprise. She honestly believed that was the first time that she had ever heard Randy give an apology. She walked past him and head towards the living room as he followed.

Gaby made sure to move as far from him as possible in case he decided to start throwing things around. The silence in the room was filled with intensity and tension. Finally just as Gaby was about to just give up, Randy spoke.

"I'm a dick." Gaby couldn't help but to laugh at how true that statement actually was.

"I just don't know how to do this, baby girl. All I ever wanted to do was wrestle and now that I finally make, I get sidelined with some bullshit injury, right in the beginning of my career. I'm stuck home and I don't know how to deal."

Gaby looked down as she let his honesty wash over her. "That doesn't mean that the way I treated you was right, cause it damn sure wasn't. I just don't know what to do. I'm losing my fucking mind here, Gabs. But you are very important to me and I love you too much to let you just walk away."

"Randy I can't deal with the disrespect and the childish antics too much longer."

Randy shook his head. "I understand and I'm sorry. Just don't give up on me. I need you Gab, I need you so much."

Gaby's brown tear filled eyes met with Randy's sorrow filled blue ones and she found her walls breaking down quickly. She stood up and enveloped him in her arms as she inhaled the scent of his intoxicating cologne.

"We'll figure it out. We have to. If it makes you feel better, Vince called me this morning."

Gaby held her breath as she waited to see what he would say. "And?"

"And…even though I'm still not cleared to wrestle, Vince said he wants to bring me in to do some promos and shit. You know, in a way to try to get my face still on television."

Gaby sighed as she stood up and headed towards the bedroom, Randy quick on her trail.

"I thought you would be happy."

"Randy, you leaving doesn't accomplish anything. It doesn't change shit between us, it just puts it on the back burner until the next problem. We can't solve anything with you just jumping back on the road." Gaby sighed and plopped down on the bed, emotionally spent from everything.

"What do you want me to say? This is my dream, I have to go." Gaby nodded as the tears threatened to brim her chocolate orbs.

"I know. I just don't know if there will ever be room for me in your dream."

The both sat in silence, each engulfed with their own thoughts. Finally Randy jumped up and stood in front of a shocked Gabriella.

"Go on the road with me."

"What?"

"Come on the road with me. You have some time off from school. You can come out on the road, met the guys and we can work on us. Come on, baby, it will be great." Randy grabbed both of her hands and looked down at her with hope.

"Ok. We can give it a try." Randy quickly grabbed Gaby and hugged her, completely missing the look of hesitation on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

It was February 3rd, 2003 and Gabriella had spent the past couple of months traveling with Randy, off and on. Slowly she found herself losing her identity. She was no longer the quiet, book worm who studied and stayed to herself. Now she was the girlfriend of the most up and coming wrestler and she wasn't sure how to deal.

She was hated by women who did not even know her name. She spent most of her days on the laptop, doing her homework in various arenas while Randy soaked up all the attention.

At night was the only time that Gaby could be herself. During the silence of the hotel room, that was when Randy allowed things to be all about Gaby and no one else. Those were the times that she craved and as long as she had those nights to comfort her, she justified everything else. She told herself that he did keep the promise to be there.

Gabriella was sitting in catering waiting for Randy to get out of another meeting with Vince. Apparently they wanted to take his character in yet another direction so Gaby was stuck waiting to see what the future held.

It was times like this that Gaby really missed Mickie. True to her word, Mickie signed a short term deal with TNA after spending some time with Ring of Honor. Mickie and John were still together in the traditional sense, but Gaby wondered how long that was going to last, especially with John featured prominently on television, chasing the title from Brock Lesnar.

Picking up her cell phone, she was pleasantly surprised to see that she actually had service. Dialing her best friend's number, she drummed her fingers on the table.

"Hello?"

"Hola chica. What are you doing?"

"Driving to Philadelphia for the next show. You?"

"Waiting for Randy to get done his meeting."

Mickie softly laughed on the other end. "Being the girlfriend of a wrestler not all it's cracked up to be?"

"Who are you telling? Is it wrong of me that sometimes I wish he was still in OVW?"

Mickie was quiet for a few minutes before finally speaking. "No, it's not wrong at all."

"Oh, Mickie."

"No, it's cool. I can't be mad at John that he was able to live his dream before I can. I'm fine. Listen, Gabs, I gotta go. Call me later."

Gabriella looked down at her phone before placing it back on her hip. She turned back to her computer and proceeded to try and get some work done.

"Gaby?" Gaby turned around to see Randy and three men approach her. Randy placed a soft kiss on her forehead before turning to the men.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend Gabriella. Gaby, this is Hunter, Ric and…"

"Dave." Gaby stood up and offered the Greek man a smile.

"Good to see you again, Gabriella." Dave offered her a smile.

"You two know each other?" Gaby could hear the jealousy start to creep up in Randy's voice.

"We met once. When you guys were still down in OVW. So you lost the fangs, huh?"

Dave's laughter sent an unfamiliar warmness in Gaby's stomach. "Yeah, I traded in the fangs for designer suits."

"That's right. You are looking at the hottest group to hit the scene since the Four Horseman." Gaby looked at the older man with a puzzled look.

"Don't try Ric. Gaby's not really a wrestling fan."

"Oh. Well, dear, you are pretty so I guess I can let that slide." Gaby let out a nervous giggle.

"What's going on?"

"You are looking at Evolution. The best in the business. The past, present and future of the company all wrapped up into one group." The man known as Hunter said.

"That's great. So you guys are going to be like a team?" They all seemed to laugh at her which made Gaby slightly uncomfortable. Why did she have a bad feeling about this?

* * *

Ten months later and Evolution was in full swing. There was a slight setback when Dave got injured but for the most part, they were establishing themselves as the most dominant stable in recent years. Gaby's fears were also starting to come true.

Evolution was living up to their hype in every area of their lives. While Paul seemed to be like the more responsible one out of the group, the rest of them were content drinking and partying it up like they didn't have wives and girlfriends at home.

Randy tried to reassure Gaby that it was just part of the act and that he was remaining completely faithful, but Gaby wasn't a fool. She decided that she needed to get back home and take care of some things, mainly herself.

Mickie and Gaby were currently sitting at home gearing up to watch Armageddon. Even though Randy claimed that he wanted her there, she didn't think that she could muster up yet another PPV or live show.

The two women sat on the couch, Gaby with a glass of wine and Mickie with a beer. The friends sat in total silence for a few minutes as Booker T fought Mark Henry.

"I'm breaking up with John." Gaby turned, wide-eyed at Mickie.

"What? Why?"

Mickie shook her head and placed a smile on her face. "It's okay, Gabs. It's not like it will be a big surprise or anything. He's happy, he's traveling. Vince is gearing him up to be the new, young, hot superstar."

"Do you think that he wants to break up with you?"

"I think that John is obsessed with being the good guy. I think that John would rather pretend that there is no flaws in our relationship, then actually have to deal with anything. Don't get me wrong, I love him. I love him more than I thought I could love another human being."

"So what's the problem then? If you love him, then you should work it out."

"I can't be like you. I can't plaster a smile on my face to make my man happy when I'm miserable."

Gaby set her feet down on the floor and fully turned to look at Mickie. "I'm not miserable…"

"Yeah you are. Do you even know who you are anymore? I mean, besides being Randy's good, little traveling lapdog?"

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"No you are my best friend and I'm just worried that you trying to please Randy instead of doing what you should do for you."

Gaby cleared her throat as she glanced at the TV. Randy was wrestling Rob Van Dam for the Intercontinental Championship. Without responding, she just turned back and focused on the match, willing herself to blink back the tears that her best friend was unwilling causing.

3 hours later, and the show was finally over. It was a big night for Randy and Gaby knew that she should be thrilled. Every member of Evolution walked out of the arena with a title on their shoulder. However, she couldn't seem to get Mickie's words out of her head.

As she laid down in bed, she prayed that Randy would call her even if it was just to tell her that he loved her. But she knew better. She knew the phone call would never come.


End file.
